The present invention relates to closure covers for liquid containers. More particularly, the invention concerns a simple, inexpensively produced closure cover having an opening for dispensing the contents of the container, a vent opening spaced therefrom, and a movable stopper arm for closing the respective openings.
Liquid containers for drinking or pouring purposes, that are formed of plastic material, are well known. Commonly, as for example when such containers are intended for use in the retail dispensation of either hot or cold liquids, they are formed with thermally insulated bodies. The bodies may take the form of a double shell construction with the space between the shells containing a heat insulating medium, such as for example polyurethane foam. Typically, the container at its open, upper end is provided with a closure cover that helps maintain the temperature of the contents of the container as well as to protect against liquid spillage. For liquid dispensing purposes the closure cover is provided with a pair of openings, one of which is particularly suitable for drinking or for pouring the contained liquid. The other opening in the closure cover is particularly intended for use as a vent opening. A stopper member that is movable between open and closed positions is normally provided to seal the openings.
It is to the design and construction of a simple, inexpensive combination of a container closure cover and a movable stopper therefor that the present invention is directed.